


Reuniting

by StarryLillith



Series: The boy who cried wolf [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Spoilers, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryLillith/pseuds/StarryLillith
Summary: A ride, a story and a welcome





	Reuniting

**Author's Note:**

> For those who understand: This scene is in those three years, one month, twenty-six days.

They were on the highway with the windows down. For once Neil was driving instead of Andrew. No, this time the blond man let the sun love him in the passenger seat with his feet up and his seat slightly leaning back. Basking in the golden light, the wind ruffling his hair and letting his partner’s hand rest in his own, Andrew was in one of his most relaxed states he had ever been. Blessed, they drove for another few miles. 

When the radio began crooning some familiar upbeat tunes, Neil dared to sing.

_“Remember when you'd sing, just for the fuck of it_  
_Any joy it would bring_  
_Honey, the look of it was as sweet as the sound_  
_Your head tilt back, your funny mouth to the clouds”_

He might have been mocking Andrew a bit with comparing him to a song. But it was hit or miss anyways. Besides their nothing had become their everything already some time ago. He had nothing to lose. Apparently it was a hit as Andrew dutifully began to sing.

_“You don't have to sing it right_  
_Who could call you wrong?_  
_You put your emptiness to melody  
_ _Your awful heart to song  
_ _You don't have to sing it nice, but honey sing it strong”_

So when the refrain came on, the paired souls let it out strongly, loudly, maybe even happily. Hearing the combined voices gave the younger man the confidence to visit his past. He wasn’t alone after all. Neil took the exit to Green Creek.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they came closer to town Andrew started to pull his feet back to the carpet. Neil said, “I like you like that.” So after a second of hesitation his feet came back up. They left the windows down and the radio on. They rolled into town looking less intimidating than they actually were.

Their first stop was at the small town’s diner. A diner was diner and they were them no matter where; so a fresh bottle of maple syrup was requested and the plate of fries was put in the middle. “So why one diner and one garage, forests and rivers?” Andrew asked.

“Pretty isolated, right?” he asked in return. As response Andrew took a fry, dipped it in maple syrup and ate it, all while holding eye contact with Neil. One of Neil’s nostrils flared up and started to tremble. At the same time his brows furrowed. Andrew simply drew his right eyebrow up. “Alright, stop being disgusting and I’ll tell you,’ Neil said with a sight. How fate decided this little gremlin was perfect for him, Neil really didn’t know. 

“I got road rash around here,” was softly let out in the open. Immediately Andrew offered his hand, palm up. Neil took it with a small smile and continued, “We were in a high speed chase with some of my father’s goons. When a turn came up, my mom ordered me to jump out of the car.”

A pause.  
A squeeze.

“Trees hide what comes after the turn, you see. I would have to get up fast and flee so she could be the decoy and lead them away while I ran. So I did. It hurt like a bitch but adrenaline got me going. I fled into the forest. Not the best idea at night. Even the light of the full moon couldn’t save me. I tripped and fell a few times. I surely would have gotten an infection if it weren’t for them.” It was over but Neil said it all like he couldn’t believe it actually happened. It looked like he gazed at something not present. Andrew was about to call his name when his head snapped up. He signed for the bill at the waitress and met Andrew’s eyes when he looked back. He saw a silent question in them. “Not here,” he evaded.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nathaniel opened his eyes to a dark room. He felt smooth linens beneath him and a soft blanket on top. Mind still half asleep he buried himself further in the blanket. The emotions of the unnoticed man beside him were conflicted. He felt worried but at the same time he couldn’t help the small smile when he saw the young boy drift off to sleep again. 

The second time Nathaniel woke up it wasn’t that peaceful. It was with wide eyes and harsh breaths, whimpers and grunts. The now lighten room let him see a man old enough to harm and nothing else. His go-to defense of running flew out of the window when he crumpled down because of the pain. Right, he jumped out of a moving car. 

He checked the new bandages while taking deep breaths to ease the pain. The unknown man must have found him unconscious in the forest and patched him up. Thinking back made him think of his mom. She wasn’t here. Was she even alive? His breaths became shorter and shorter. He started to tremble. Had she abandoned him? Was she alive? Where was he? Was she alive? Through his panicked thoughts he didn’t see the man leaving. Pain raced through him because he shook so much but he didn’t pay any mind to it. He couldn’t. He felt nor saw nor heard anything. 

Till

a wet nose bumped his own. Nathaniel let out an embarrassing high squeal when he saw the enormous wolf in front of him. Then he immediately groaned in pain again. He noticed the dip in the bed but he really had to get his pain under control before he would try to wrap his mind around the wolf. But apparently the wolf was determined to get his attention. He started licking and nuzzling Nathaniel wherever he could. He even let out a few whines. Nathaniel wasn’t sure what was happening. He just stayed still and let the wolf do what he wanted. The whines increased and sounded… worried? Worried about? A few soft pushes later Neil uncurled himself. The wolf didn’t already eat him so he was safe he guessed. Nathaniel started stroking the wolf in return. 

“I’m fine,” he even said to the wolf. Pleased, he wagged his tail and laid his head on Nathaniel’s lap where the young boy sat in bed. “You were a man just now. So you understand human speech, right?” he asked hesitantly, softly. He felt like loud words would disrupt the fantasy he was in. The only answer was an aroo and a harder wagging tail. Nathaniel giggled but pain stopped him quickly. Together they sat a few moments wagging and nuzzling, stroking and staring.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“So you’re saying you got saved by a werewolf?” Andrew’s voice didn’t sound any different from usual. Neil was driving so he couldn’t read his body language either. Rationally Andrew knew the story was unrealistic. It could have been a hallucination because of a possible fever due to the infection. But his junkie stopped lying to him ages ago. It had to be true.

“Yes,” Neil answered just as undisturbed. A few quiet moments followed which Andrew used to let it all sink in. ‘Cause damn, werewolves! He figured Neil wanted to visit his benefactor when they turned into a dirt road. It was then he found his voice again. “That wasn’t the end.” It was a question and demand to continue all wrapped in one. Meanwhile they already passed a little house and stopped before a much bigger one. Apparently the wolf had big moneys.

Neil turned off the engine and finally faced Andrew properly. He had the grace to grin at him. “We’re here,” he merely said. Those words locked them into a staredown. Andrew wanted to know how Neil reconciled with his mother and Neil was a stubborn little shit so they would be here for awhile, if it weren’t for the man who came out of the house. They both took him in. The man was tall and well built. In a fight Andrew would have trouble with him because of his longer reach and strength. Never mind the whole werewolf thing, Andrew would go for his knives instantly regardless. He understood why Neil panicked all those years ago even though the blond hair was miles away from the auburn his father had donned. While the man hadn’t moved yet, Neil’s impatience got the better of him. That idiot straight up walked towards a possible werewolf. Benefactor or not, a werewolf was a werewolf. Andrew followed, he had a junkie to protect.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Mark,” Neil called out. He wasn’t running but he did walk faster than normal. There was confusion written all over the other man’s face. It made Neil stop some feet away from him. Mark looked like he was taking deep breaths. He switched to staring at Andrew when he came besides Neil. Wanting to be recognized, Neil carefully lifted his shirt up. It was just enough to show Mark the gravel burn scars. He was still very conscious about his scars but Mark was there when it happened. It was okay to show him he survived it. Recognition came quickly after that. 

“Chris,” he called in return, an easy smile gracing his face. Neil looked to the ground maybe a little ashamed, maybe a little sad. Though when he looked up he said with full conviction strengthening his voice,

“It’s Neil, now.” 

Mark nodded. He didn’t see any reason for an explanation. “Sorry,” he apologized, “Let me text someone real quick.” 

It gave Neil the opportunity to look at Andrew. The shorter man was locked up in a defensive stance; feet wide, hands free. All gone was the carefree person sunbathing in the car. “It’s alright, Drew,” Neil whispered while brushing against Andrew’s hand with his own. It was an offer quickly taken. He didn’t answer and didn’t take his eyes off Mark but squeezed his hand. Andrew wouldn’t relax till they left.

Neil turned to Mark again and saw him already staring at them. Compared to before he stood more relaxed now. It looked like he couldn’t get the corners of his mouth down. “You’ve grown, little boy,” he said. “Found a mate too?”

He already opened his mouth to answer though in fain. Andrew beat him to it. “Not just mates.

Soulmates.

Don’t want to confuse you by mixing up werewolves’ and humans’ terms.” Mark let out a loud laugh; the forest rustling with him. On his turn, Neil blinded Andrew like the sun with his smile. “Yes,” Andrew simply said. And Neil leaned down to kiss his soulmate on his forehead. They both missed how the third man looked at them a little envious and sad, reminiscing and nostalgic. But when they turned to him again, he felt lighter. They shined like stars together.

“Come on in.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was pure self indulgent hehehe  
> The second part will finish Neil's flashback, meet some young Bennetts, Neil & Ox will have a talk (about you know who), meet a fanboying Rico & a run. But knowing myself, we all have to be lucky for that second part to come....
> 
>  
> 
> [ The song (To noise making (sing) - Hozier) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7eUFtrQvsBc)  
> Both series have their own warnings, read with caution!  
> [ First book in the AFTG series ](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17259690-the-foxhole-court)  
> [ First book in the Green Creek series ](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/29233804-wolfsong?ac=1&from_search=true)


End file.
